


5 Times the Hawkeyes Experimented and 1 Time It Actually Worked

by scribblemyname



Series: Hawkeye Squared and the Scientific Method [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Katie-Kate. What is this?"</p><p>"Peanut butter." Kate shrugged. "You mentioned wanting to try things out you hadn't before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times the Hawkeyes Experimented and 1 Time It Actually Worked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> Hope you like. :grins:

1.

"Katie-Kate. What is this?"

"Peanut butter." Kate shrugged. "You mentioned wanting to try things out you hadn't before."

Clint eyed the offending jar on the nightstand with no small amount of concern.

Kate just rolled her eyes as she clambered on top and pushed him back against the headboard. "Shirt off. It's just an experiment."

He went along gamely, and she decided to spot test first, which—

"Stop wriggling."

"It tickles."

His low chuckle was infectious but Kate bravely held out until she actually tried licking it off.

"Still tickles."

"Tastes funny." Kate gave the jar a sideways glance. "You think it's bad?"

Clint rolled his eyes and pulled her down for some good old-fashioned vanilla.

—

"Whipped cream?" His eyebrows shot even higher than they had with the peanut butter.

"Better reviews, easier to tell if it's bad, plus we really didn't give it a chance last time," Kate rattled off and pointed at the bed. "I know you're not scared of a little whipped cream."

"'Course not," he agreed, voice muffled in her neck since she'd clambered up on top again and didn't appear to want to budge. "But if it tickles…"

It did tickle and it didn't taste funny, it was just too much. She really liked getting an eyeful of Clint's naked upper body, but she found that licking it just didn't do anything for her.

"Okay," she admitted. "Flop."

"Stick to the classics," he murmured beside her.

"Whipped cream _is_ classic," she griped, arms crossing up under her breasts.

Clint fell silent before it got as bad as the greats of music disagreement.

2.

Clint took one look at the sinfully cute schoolgirl outfit and started waving his hand in a cutting motion. "Off. Take the clothes off."

"Kinda negates the schoolgirl fantasy thing," Kate pointed out.

Clint just glared and said, "Off."

Another flop. She dropped to the bed beside him with a sigh. "I wanted to try that."

"You may get off on our age difference, but I apparently don't." Clint tugged the skirt down and kicked it to the floor.

"Well, what do _you_ want to try?"

His hands stilled on her hips.

She wriggled them and gave him a pointed questioning look, which only served to get him back on unbuttoning the shirt and unwrapping the tie. Relieved, he sank back.

"Handcuffs."

Katie-Kate just looked at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" he asked, mildly offended. "It's classic."

3.

The handcuffs were a flop, not because they didn't make things interesting for all of ten minutes, but rather because when Clint got impatient, he slipped his cuffs with the ease of an ex-carnie, current superhero, and Kate was pinned in his own strong grip before she could throw him off.

"So unfair," she blew out afterward. The sex wasn't bad, but it certainly didn't go according to plan.

Clint wasn't particularly repentant either.

Interlude

"Breathplay?"

"My survival instinct is alive and well, thank you. Ageplay?"

"I think we covered that."

"D/s?"

"In English?"

"Dominance submission, Barton. Keep up."

"Cute, Hawkeye."

"I thought so."

"And, uh, no."

4.

"Exhibition is not classic," Kate complained as Clint dragged her through the house away from the party.

"Nice idea, but that wasn't what I had in mind." He found the closet he wanted that he'd staked out earlier, pulled her in, and locked it from the inside.

"The closet, Clint?" But she wound her arms around his shoulders with a smirk and kissed him readily enough.

They made out comfortably for a few minutes before they started heading anywhere further, then her shawl caught on the doorhandle, something fell off the shelf and hit them on the head, and the coats kept interrupting in the most intrusive manner possible.

Kate stopped first, laughing softly into his neck, breath warm but the mood broken no matter how good she felt. "We need a bigger closet."

5.

Since they didn't have a bigger closet, they went ahead and tried rope.

Kate wriggled against the first experimental tie and hesitated. "You sure you don't want to switch back? I think this is more your thing."

Clint brought his head up from where he'd bent over her ankle. "Can you tie it tight enough?"

Okay, yeah, well, point, but…

He seemed to read her expression. "You don’t want to do this, Katie-Kate, we don’t do this."

Kate shrugged. "Worth a shot."

He took some persuading, but they went ahead and tried it. She hissed from the rope biting into her skin and he was so gentle, it was _more_ frustrating than if he'd just gone ahead and fell into their regular rhythm. She rubbed at the welts afterward.

"Flop?" he asked.

"Flop," she agreed.

+1.

Of course, they _were_ Hawkeye and Hawkeye, and it was arrows that brought them together in the first place.

Kate had to bite her lip as Clint traced the point of an arrow over her skin, etching irritation across her belly. She squirmed, he pressed harder, and she stilled, breathing hard.

They hadn't broken blood. That might be a little much—for now.

"Clint."

But he grinned that infuriating, smug grin because he knew how much he was getting to her and _slowed down further_.

"Gah. I'm going to kill you." But she really wasn't because then he'd stop and she really, really didn't want him to stop. Hand, arrow, kisses trailing across the red skin.

After he brought her off, she flipped them over and straddled him. She paused a moment to finger a stinging line across her hip. She leaned over with the arrow, a kiss, and an aim to rival his. "Your turn."


End file.
